Bloody Handprints
by TitanPandora
Summary: A couple of friends wanted to be together forever. But when they mess up the spell they are sent to a school were there counterparts or '2PS' roam the hallway wanting to kill. Can they get out or be killed trying? Hetalia with Corpse Party plot [Pairings: GerIta Spamano FrUk] [Very Implied PruCan]
1. Chapter 1

**!Important!**

**This is Hetalia with a huge stab through Corpse Party. It will stay the same with finding an object (I'm damn well not giving away what it is) and stopping the 2Ps from going into the real world and causing hazard, even if it costs your life. This is going to be gory and really graphic, so I say viewer description (Much like Corpse Party) ALSO you may help me with changing the story, like who dies, who lives, and other crap. Make sure to read the list of everyone and after every chapter if there is a (D) by there name. There dead and can't come back. Oopsy XD. Alright now for the information**

**1P/2P in the story**

**Feliciano/Luciano**

**Ludwig/Lutz**

**Matthew/Matt**

**Alfred/Allen**

**Lovino/Flavio**

**Antonio/Andres**

**Arthur/Oliver**

**Gilbert/Akbar**

**Francis/Francois**

**...**

**(Group 1: Lovino/(?))**

Lovino felt himself laying on his side agaisnt a very ricky board, or maybe a floor board, he was too dazed to understand what happen. A shaky hand went to his head feeling a patch of blood on the side of his head. Great. Maybe he had a concussion of something, it would get him out of gym anyways. He opened a dazed eye trying to make the room stop spinning as he got himself slowly to recharge. He looked around letting out a strangle scream, dead bodies, some decaying some just bone laid on the floor. "Antonio! Antonio!" He screamed clutching his stomach, he felt like puking! He looked around in the room, the only sun came from the large windows. He stood up banging his hands on the window letting out a strangle cry as he looked around, backing slowly into a corner. What happen, oh wait, fuck yeah. Lovino let out another scream, it was so nice until now...

_Class Four was gathered around in a circle. Feliciano was holding tightly to Ludwig's arm shaking. Matthew was softly shaking as Gilbert was laughing beside him. Arthur was telling a story in a scary voice with Francis and Alfred hanging on his every word. Lovino rolled his eyes as he felt Antonio shake next to him. The small class had a fun goodbye party for Matthew who was leaving going to another school. "And then the boy turned around and staring right back at him was, HIMSELF!" Arthur shouted and Antonio squealed and Lovino laughed silently."Now after his counter died he is free to be let go after all of his friends are stabbed!" Arthur yelled slamming his hand into his fist. Gilbert smiled slyly leaning close to the shivering Feliciano. "I'm here..." He whispered in an Italian accent into the latters ear making Feliciano screamed jump on Ludwig shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. _

_"Kesesese~" Gilbert yelled high-fiving Antonio and Francis who snickered. Lovino smacked Gilbert upside the head while Matthew turned on the lights in the old classroom and Arthur blew out the candle. "Bruder that was't nice!" Ludwig scolded and Gilbert ignored him going to hug Matthew. "Were gonna miss you birdie!" He shouted and Matthew laughed hugging back lightly. Feliciano stopped shaking and everyone went up giving Matthew one large group hug. "Were so gonna miss you!" Feliciano chimed giving Matthew a hard bear hug making Matthew cough giving a tiny laugh. "Hey Arthur aren't you going to hug Matthew goodbye?" Francis asked and Arthur nodded. "I actually have a present for him!" He chimed holding up a paper doll. This doll looked like Feliciano but he was dressed differently and had a very sly look on his face. "Thank you?" Matthew asked going to grab it but Arthur slapped his hand away._

_"No it's a group gife!" He smile holding out the doll. "You know the story I told you." He asked and everyone crowded around the doll and Arthur. "Well there was always a spell to go with it." He whispered. "The teachers said not to do dark magic." Ludwig scolded and Gilbert frowned slapping his brother to shut up. "Well you needed to think the leader of your group of your friends, I picked Feliciano." He smiled at Feliciano who smiled back widely. "I expect his 2P to be the leader, cunning and not a coward!" He stated and Lovino scoffed and Antonio listened eagerly. "So I drew him, and now grab a limb." He stated and everyone grabbed a limb of the paper 2P Feliciano. "We can't mess this up, it said bad things happen." Arthur whispered and everyone looked with worried eyes. "If we mess up this spell, we could plumet into the 2P world and be fresh meat." Arthur glared at everyone."What do we say?" Antonio pipped in as Arthur rolled his eyes._

_"Hetalia, 9 times, for everyone in the group." Arthur gave a reasuring smile. "Will we be friends forever?" Matthew asked holding his grip tighter on the dolls arm. "Yes, the paper scraps we keep will make us friends forever." Arthur replied back and everyone smiled, even Ludwig. "Ready?" Arthur asked and everyone nodded closing there eyes tightly_

_Hetalia_

_Hetalia_

_Hetalia_

_Hetalia_

_Hetalia_

_Hetalia_

_Hetalia_

_Hetalia_

_Hetalia_

_"Is everyone done?" Arthur asked and everyone nodded. "Then pull!" He added and everyone pulled hard a crash of lightening outside chimed as they stayed quiet. "You should keep this in your student ID, it will be safer." Francis chimed sticking his in the ID and everyone else did along. Until the floor starting shaking. Feliciano hung on to Ludwig for dear life crying as the whole building shook. "Get down!" Ludwig shouted, trying to get everyone to hear him as he scream. Even Lovino let out a loud scream as the floor board dropped and he slipped. Antonio grabbed his hand and the floor they were standing on came crashing down. Lovino faintly heard everyone scream loudly, Feliciano's and Ludwig's the loudest of them all. He would of laughed at the high pitch ocave Ludwig was reaching but he was too busy gripping hard to Antonio's hand as he fell down..._

Lovino let out a strangled cry as he looked in his student ID. The piece of the leg of Feliciano was what he got. He whispered prays until he heard foot steps and tensed up. "Is anyone in here?" A voice in a very thick Italian accent asked someone opening up the door. Lovino quickly played dead smearing the blood from the wound on his head everywhere. He left one dull yellow eye open to see who was there. _The doll! Feliciano!_ Lovino's mind screamed. This person looked so like Feliciano it hurt him. But Feliciano didn't have dark aburn hair and wore a tan military style outfit. And goddamn Feliciano didn't nimbly move a small knife through his fingers. The next person looked just like Ludwig but Ludwig didn't have a dark scar running under his eye. Or wear such pale outfit. Or yawn! The guy fucking yawned stretching.

"Hey look, this corpse looks like Flavio." Ludwig2P stated pointing at Lovino in the corner. "Hey your right." Feliciano2P whispered back coming closer and kneeling down. "Now would you look at that, he's dead." He whispered in a dark voice holding the knife tightly. Lovino didn't know what to do put push Feliciano2P so quickly and run. Feliciano2P yowled and fell to the floor quickly. Ludwig2P tried to grab him but Lovino quickly elbowed him in the stomach and took off running at the sped of light. He just saw Feliciano, but Feliciano would never be happy he was dead! Feliciano would be crying on the floor in a puddle of his own tears.

He looked up and around, he saw bloodied corpses and remains of bodies. He felt sick, sick to his stomach. He let out a loud animalistic scream and dashed away down a hallway. He bumped into someone pretty hard. "Flavio don't run!" The man scolded and turned around. Antonio. No. Antonio's 2P looked darkly at him. He had curlish hair and black hair with a white spot in the middle of his head. He had scars running down his face and a creepy smile came down his face. "My I say, Flavio, you look good in red." He smirked pulling out the largest axe Lovino saw and he squeaked backing up in a corner until he bumped into legs. He looked up to see Feliciano2P staring back down at him. "Luci he's mine!" Antonio2P yelled to 'Luci'. "Don't call me that! Its Luciano to you bastard! And I saw him first, Andres!" Luciano yelled stamping his foot angrily. Lovino paled as Andres went towards him holding the axe to his neck and Lovino yelped. He was dead. Like 10 minutes in the game and he ran into 3 2Ps and was getting himself killed.

"Hey guys!" Someone cheery yelled in a high pitch gayish voice. "Goddamnit Flavio!" Andres yelled taking the axe away from his neck. He felt like he was looking in a scary mirror. Why did he blonde hair and desginer glasses? When did he turn gay? "Is that me!" Flavio whispered bopping Lovino's nose. "Why the hell am I blonde!" Lovino shouted back and Flavio smiled flattered. "Why are you acting Fratello?" He asked pouting. "When did I become gay!" Lovino countered and Flavio's cheeks heated up. "Enough chit chat!" Luciano yelled grabbing Flavio's hair and pulling him up. "Fancy Bastard, kill your 1p." He stated handing him the small knife. Lovino took this point to run like hell up the stairs and into the girl's bathroom. Ok he may of ran into the boy's but he was still pretty shaken. He locked himself the stall letting out shakey breaths as he pressed his knees to his chest.

...

**(Group 2- Feliciano/Ludwig/Gilbert)**

Ludwig lifted his head tiredly rubbing at his nose. He had to land face down on the floor screwing his nose up and get a mouth full of dust. He sat up having a shotting pain from his nose happen. He held his nose as he looked around almost gasping. Feliciano was laying on his side blood dripping from his mouth. Gilbert was off to the left, his back was propped agaisnt the wall as his ankle looked swelled and looked twisted or broken. Ludwig shot up, bloody nose or not, his best friend and brother looked in bad pain. Ludwig ripped his shirt getting a nice long piece of fabric. He turned Feliciano over seeing a long gash, from his elbow to the middle of his arm, bleeding. He dabbed up the blood with the fabric and sadly grabbed onto a female corpse getting a nice piece from her skirt and wrapping it around his arm. He looked around getting a sinking feeling in his body. Bloody hand prints were littered on the window and lead to a body that looked smashed into the wall, the skull broken and brain's could be seen. He walked over quietly grabbing the student's ID.

Tino Väinämöinen

Class: 18

Ludwig eyebrows ceased at the pale blonde hair the boy had in the picture and the wide smiling face. He pulled out a piece of paper in the back of the ID badge. He almost screamed when he saw the arm of the paper doll. It was broken and ripped and Ludwig whined opening up the bag he always had with him and put the ID in there. He wanted to find ID badges for some reason. It told stories of the people. He walked around the body finding a piece of paper with ink hastly written across it.

_I tried to stop them. I said I didn't want to do it, but I was forced. I watched my best friend cry and then his 2P kill him. I wanted to live, have a kid, maybe even a cute puppy! But I will never, since the doors won't hold him anymore and I'm dead already. He's to cunning for me, to smart, he's me and he knows himself the best._

_Be smart and be more cunning. If you are strong your 2P is weak. Your to opposite and the only hope. Don't let me down, don't die like me, don't forget anyone, don't forget your strong, find the key and leave, 2Ps can't die but get hurt, there stronger, faster, have the advantage of weaponary, I watched my friend die from gun point, damn 2Ps and there smart minds. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_

Ludwig stared in horror. This poor man probably went insane in this building and now at his dying moment he wrote a letter for the next victims waiting there turn on exacustion. He ran over to Gilbert shaking him awake. Gilbert let out a choked scream until he noticed it was only his brother. He pulled him into a shakey hug. "Feliciano won't wake up, I don't even know if he has a pulse, I don't know what to do!" He cried shaking miserably. "We need to find a nurse office, this is most certainly a school so we'll get him some bandages." Ludwig explained as he helped Gilbert up so he could try walking but let out a sob. "This is unawesome Ludwig, so unawesome!" Gilbert cried but Ludwig put his hand over his mouth. "Shh shh don't worry, if we scream to loud we may attract the 2Ps." He murmured soothingly. He held Gilbert up and went over to Feliciano picking up his dead weight body. He held the man braidal style as the group limped out. "Hang in there Feliciano were almost there." Gilbert said in a hushed voiced putting his hand on Feliciano's arm intertwining there hand and letting the cold hand touch his cheek. "Its ok." He sobbed and Ludwig just watched in horror of his brother, he was suppose to be the older one! But Feliciano was so caring, he didn't even get to breath a nice goodbye. Plus he would never admit but he always liked him a little when they were younger but he turned up the courage and left his quiet loving to his bedroom. And Feliciano was like a brother to Gilbert, always cooking, always there when trouble happened, and he always rememebered Feliciano holding Gilbert the day there parents died sobbing too but still singing soft Italian songs to calm Gilbert down. Fucking Feliciano wake up we need you!

...

**(Group: 3 Arthur/Alfred/Francis)**

Francis groaned quietly rolling quietly. He felt like he was on a plank maybe a bench. Francis thudded to a hard cold ground letting out a choke sob. Yep, that was a bench. He stood up having the table help him stand, since he felt rather dizy. He looked around noticing this large room was a cafeteria. He let out a sigh when he saw Arthur, unhurt, laying on a table. Alfred was unhurt too, yet he laid on the hard cold floor in a crumpled ball. "Alfred! Arthur!" He shouted and Arthur let out a long held in breath and jolted. Alfred still kept in his small ball. "The fuck? Francis?" He asked as he went to jump off the table but his hand smushed in something. It looked like a cake?" Francis walked over seeing a perfect birthday cake and Arthur's hand deep in it. "Cake?" He asked and Alfred groaned softly. "And pasta." He murmured holding up a plate of pasta. Francis took it from Alfred and then helped him up. "Did you eat it?" Francis asked his eyes furrowing. "No, just the smell of it made me feel sick." He sighed turning his head violently away as Francis sniffed it cautiously. "It smells like rotting flesh." He said and turned his head towards Arthur. Arthur was slowly taking his hand out and let out a loud scream. Arthur's hand was covered in blood.

The cake was oozing with blood. Alfred turned his head grabbing a bucket off to the side and let it fill with his throw up. "Oh my god! Francis! Francis! Help me!" He screamed loudly looking at his arm in horror. He ran over to his friend's arm with a towel from the kitchen wiping down his arm. Arthur was gagging slightly tears rolling down his face. "Someone wanted us to eat this!" He shouted in rage. "Ok don't eat anything, since there is blood and flesh in everything!" Francis yelled and Alfred nodding from clutching the bucket. His face was a sickly green. "Awe, but I wanted you to eat my food." A voice smiled from a corner coming out of the side. It looked exactly like Arthur, expect his hair was pink and freckles painted his arms and face. A look alike of Alfred stood at his side, with red hair and a black bomber jacket smacking a bat with nails sticking out of it. And Francis gasped at the other side, such dull clothing for his 2P! The Francis2P took a drag of the cigarette. "My name is Oliver, Arthur's 2P." He smiled darkly, in his hand was a bloodied long knife that Arthur paled. "I'm Francois, your 2P." Franocis said in a low tone, almost depressed tone as he rolled his eyes. "I'm Allen, but looks like fatso is puking his guts out." Allen murmured placing a cautious hand on Alfred's shoulder. Even though he was told to kill this man by Luciano he felt a little sorry for Oliver bringing him to puking. I guess they both had very light stomachs. "Don't you like my cake, little Italy helped me." Oliver chimed taking a swip at the blood in the cake letting out a small smile.

"Little Italy?" Francis asked but a flash back to when his younger, Arthur never knew Feliciano's name so he just called his little Italy because he was small and from Italy. "This if Feliciano!" He shouted and Arthur let out a loud scream hugging Francis. "Nawh poppet, I just ripped his arm open and got his blood! Such a sweet and naive taste." Oliver smiled darkly. "I wonder what you taste like, tea and scones I bet." He smiled trying to grab Arthur's arm but the man dodged it running away as Francis followed grabbing Alfred's collar and dragging him out. "Hey, wait up!" Francios yelled in a nasty smokers voice. Francis cringed and kept running into they threw themselves into a classroom and letting out strangled cries as they sat together. "I want to go home." Alfred whispered and Arthur hugged him close. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. He was the one who told everyone it would be fun, and not to mess up. But someone must of messed up and doomed them all. "I am so sorry." Arthur cried hugging Francis and Alfred close to him.

...

**(Group 4: Matthew)**

Matthew woke up to see red eyes looking at his lilac. He let out a strangled quiet squeak as he hid his face. Gilbert always forgot what personal space was all the time. "Hey I won't hurt you, your not my counter." The person, totally not Gilbert, said in a hush voice setting his hand to peek at Matthew. "I'll protect you, stay with me!" He chimed, his voice barely even leaving a whisper. He noticed this man may still be an albino and might be Gilbert but he knew Gilbert didn't have long scars running down his face and deep dark circles around those red eyes. "Here come with me!" He chimed leading Matthew, more like dragging, Matthew out of the room. "My name is Akbar, my counter part is Gilbert. I saw him early but got nervous." He admited running into a room and sighing. This room looked like a nurses office and it was rather clean.

"Lutz said I had to do this." He murmured in his hand. "I don't want to do it, he's my little brother for godsake, he's such a slob walking around like he owns the place cause he is Luciano's right hand toy." He sighed laying on the cots in the side of the room. "Who is Luciano and Lutz?" He asked. "Feliciano's 2P is Luciano and Lutz is Ludwig's." He sighed motioning for Matthew to join him. "Your hair is really soft." He smiled running his hand through it. "Oh I know I have a brush!" He chimed as he reached in his pocket and pulled out one of those wet brushes. "Flavio said I should brush my hair more often so he gave me this." He smiled ruffling his messy hair. He pulled Matthew into his lap as he brushed the hair cautiously. "Were friends right?" He asked smiling. "Yes I guess so." Matthew replied back softly looking up. "I won't let anyone steal you away, best friend." He smiled and started braiding a section of Matthew's hair with a bright evil smile.

...

_End of Chapter 1_

_I don't own Hetalia or Corpse Party, only the idea. And I'm sorry Lovino for making you alone for a while and Matthew is sadly on the list to die..._

_~TitanPandora_


	2. Chapter 2

**!Important!**

**I'm adding a new letter just for Italy. He gets a (o) by his name since he is out from blood loss. He may wake up or get killed, I don't know :3. Also Antonio has an (a) because he is absent from the file**

**Feliciano/Luciano (1P)(O)**

**Ludwig/Lutz**

**Matthew/Matt**

**Alfred/Allen**

**Lovino/Flavio**

**Antonio/Andres (1P)(A)**

**Arthur/Oliver**

**Gilbert/Akbar**

**Francis/Francois**

**(Group 2 Feliciano(O)/Ludwig/Gilbert)(Location: Hallway - West Nurse)**

"We passed that staircase!" Gilbert hissed limping and hopping as he tried to get around. "I hope everyone else is ok." Ludwig murmured looking at Feliciano was a sinking feeling the 2Ps were bad. Someone delibertly dug a knife into the poor boys arm and let him bleed out. "When I see the Bad Touch Trio I'm gonna hug'em." Gilbert annouced striking a pose with his injured leg in the air. Ludwig chuckled hugging Feliciano close to him so he wouldn't fall from Gilberts erractical pose. "Well we need to find the nurses so we can get the proper care for Feli." Ludwig urged as Gilbert turned around with sad eyes. He nodded limping away as he was lifted up stairs and dragged around. "Look the nurse's office!" He chimed happily seeing the white board and the red cross sticking out from a door. They tried the door but it was locked. Gilbert snarled jeering the door. It didn't even seem like it was ever opened or be moved. "Maybe we need a key." Ludwig suggested. "But what about Feliciano, we can't be carrying around." Gilbert whined grabbing Feliciano's pale hand and putting it on his hot cheek.

"He's getting cold." He whispered with tears in his eyes. Ludwig smiled sadly. "We should just change poistions, help me get him on my back." Ludwig said turning around. Gilbert tried and Ludwig quickly wrapped his hands around the large muscular thighs that Feliciano seemed to have. Gilbert pulled out some string tying Feliciano's hands around Ludwig's neck to help him stay on better. "Alright lets look for that key!" Gilbert chimed limping back down the hallway of the school house. It was hard, it felt like you were walking around in circles and the faces of bloodied people didn't help. "Bloody handprints." Ludwig just said quickly as he walked up to a corpse. Gilbert turned his head following the German with the Italian-like backpack watching as he bent down picking up an ID that was covered with blood. The man was dead and looked like he vomited up blood, but the same bloody like handprints went across the window.

"Simon Denson. Class 18." Ludwig read his eyebrows going up. "Class 18 Tino Väinämöinen." He smiled rubbing the blood from the ID and putting it in his bag. "Dude this is creepy." Gilbert murmured. "No listen to me, I've seen another body from the same class named Tino, he gave all this good advice and I guess his group of friends will too. They probably flag us down with the bloody handprints." Ludwig explained letting his finger drag through dried blood handprints. Gilbert circled the dead man's body to find a piece of nicely folded paper hanging out of a small hat he wore, his hair was undeeming blonde too spiked up in an odd way. Gilbert took the note letting out a sign of discomfort when he touched the man's head seeing a huge gash on the back of the head.

"I started this journey with my friends. We called ourself the Nordics since we were all from countries that were Nordics. I had a person offer me food, it was my 2P and now I feel sick and I know its poison. I'm going to die now so here's some advice. Don't eat the food and also young male/female he-she whatever, tell Lukas Bondevik I love him and if he gets out alive, have a nice life and find someone else, i'll meetcha later." Gilbert teared up sobbing. "Don't eat the food." He sobbed. "Don't forget the ones you love. The 2Ps are smarter and have weaponary when were weak." Ludwig said back with a stern face. "I want to find Lukas Bondevik, when we find his body were dragging it right back her next to Simon." Gilbert said in a stern voice and Ludwig only nodded. "If he truely got out. And if were looking for the Nordics, that means 5 people. we have found 2 and that means its 3 left." Ludwig said quietly grabbing the paper from it and putting it back in his bag.

"Lets go." Ludwig said turning around and Gilbert took one sad pitied look at Simon before running up and caughting up. He touched Feliciano's pale wrist feeling a little better heart beat. "He's recharging but if he wakes up he probably going to panic." Gilbert said quietly. They came to a trench were a large portion of the floor was gone. "What are we going to do." Ludwig hissed but felt someone hit his foot. He looked at Gilbert to see him limping with a board. "We make a bridge!" He chimed setting the plank down as it made it perfectly across. "Well damn, curse my mother's grave." Ludwig glared walking across it carefully. He hated this, if he fell he would die, probably killing Feliciano on his way. Gilbert hung onto his as they made there way across. "Don't curse Mother's grave!" Gilbert cackled and Ludwig smiled, well his smile turned to a panic look when the board snapped loudly falling through the dark hole. "Guten tag." Someone said quietly and Gilbert stopped laughing.

Fucking Ludwig's 2P was staring straight at them with a sleepy smile. " Ve~ Oh Lutz! Aren't I so cute!" Someone said in a high voice walking around him with a sly smile. "I could just eat myself up." His voice got deeper to it got to Lovino's voice and his smile turned evil and popped the 'P'. "I say we take me, grab Fancy Bastard's counter part, maybe stab a German and leave." He smirked pulling out knifes that popped out from between his fingers. They looked like small surgerical knives, probably could cut a bone. Ludwig's 2P pulled out a gun with a small smile. "Oh Ludwig it's my pleasure to pull away the annoying brat. I am Luciano and this is Lutz, but that's just for the stories you'll tell in hell!" Luciano cackled loudly springing in action. "Scheiße!" Gilbert yelled dodging the attack and bringing his uninjured leg under Luciano's fast foot work to catch the man off guard. Luciano fell to the ground in a huff and Gilbert dashed to Ludwig who just kicked Lutz in the gut and stole the gun running like hell.

"Feliciano's slipping!" Gilbert shouted loudly holding Feliciano's wrist. The pulse was getting very low. "Oh dolls your looking for this." Someone whispered in a doorway. Gilbert turned around to see Lovino's 2P holding a key with the nurse's office sign attached to a ring. "Come and catch me!" He chimed running off Gilbert went to run to the door but smiled stopping Ludwig. He stomped on the ground like he was running and a black axe came from beside the door way. "joder perdido." The man with the axe hissed in Spanish and peaked out. "Antonio!" Gilbert yelled but he was grabbed by Ludwig. "Get back here!" Luciano screamed running up tripping over his probably hurt leg. Ludwig stood his ground and shot Luciano straight in the face. Lutz just came after them like a brick wall. Ludwig tried shotting the gun but someone grabbed it seeing Flavio have the gun and Feliciano over his shoulder. "Bye bye!" He chimed running away as Ludwig screamed trying to grab him but Lutz punched him in the nose. "Die already!" Lutz hissed punching Ludwig who refused. Andres was holding Gilbert back from hurting anyone and Andres gave a thumbs up to Flavio who winked turning a corner throwing the gun in a hole and disappearing. He kicked Lutz up the baby maker making him yowl and fall. "Sensetive, motherfucker." He hissed kicking Lutz rib. He snatched Andres axe and cut his head off seeing the man fall to the ground. He grabbed Gilbert and they ran until they jumped over the trench barely even making it.

"Yeah we killed'em! That was so awesome!" Gilbert chimed but saw Ludwig panting. "Are 2Ps can't die. Limbs will grow back." He whispered and Gilbert's face grew with horror. "High ya!" Someone shouted smacking Ludwig in the back of the head and watching him fall to the floor in horror. He turned his head to see the bright cheery Spainard. "Antonio!" He yelled hugging him. "Sorry I thought Ludwig was a 2P. Got my mad kar-ra-taaaaaa moves. WHO WHA BA!" Antonio shouted smacking a wall. "Ow, that hurt." He pouted sucking on his finger. "Stop being a baby and help me drag Ludwig, we just in a fight and lost Feliciano." He hissed pulling Ludwig. "Feliciano is dead!" Antonio looked at him in horror. "Well no, when we were past out in the starting point a 2P came in and slit his arm open. He lost a ton of blood and he was out cold." Gilbert whispered and Antonio sighed shaking his head. "I am sorry amigo. Feliciano was like a brother to me, I still can't find Lovino." He murmured looking down. "Me too and what do you mean, you two have tomato senses." He laughed and Antonio smiled flinging open a door and dragging Ludwig in the room locking all the doors. "I don't know, I've been following that large group of 2Ps I heard they ran into Lovino but he ran away before they could do any damage." Antonio sighed sitting down and hugging his knees.

"They were also talking about Akbar disappearing, your Akbar's 1P. I heard he is a coward and chickens out on anything, but Luciano's words always sound hurtful." Antonio sighed. "I just want my Lovino." He murmured wiping his eyes. "I miss his awful swearing and prude attitude already." Gilbert sighed and got a harsh smack to the head from Antonio and a scary glare.

...

**(Group 5 Feliciano (O)) (Location: East Nurse - Hallway)**

Flavio kept running, the way Andres gave him that thumbs up made him run this distance with this fat-ass on his shoulder. The kid was almost dead, he could see the way Luciano was fading or would stop for a couple minutes to take breaks. When your 1P was slowly dying painfully it was hard on the 2P too. He sighed opening the door to the other nurse's office in the West (Matthew and Akbar are in the East) and setting Feliciano down on the cot. He looked so young, the way his eyebrows would deepen from the pain he was going through. Flavio got out some good vodka from a desk and some bandages. He couldn't see him in anymore pain, sometimes Andres would call him a softy because he couldn't watch someone die. He fed people quick poison nothing else, he hated seeing the pain. He smiled silently as he saw the unkept quicky bandage the 1Ps tried to use. He got out a clean towel and poured the vodka on the wound. He could see the way Feliciano would tense up in pain and it hurt him. "Fratello will make you feel better. Don't worry." He smiled dabbing the horrible wound.

He patted Feliciano head as he quickly got out the stitches sewing up the large gash on the ivory skin. He got the last of the gauz wrapping it around Feliciano's arm and letting out a sigh. "No more blood lost for him." Flavio mumbled to himself. He honestly couldn't wait to see the boys look on his face when he would be dead. Maybe Luciano would stab him or maybe he would puke up all his guts. Flavio let out an insane laugh as he grabbed the half finished plate of pasta, the sauce made from a fat bussniess man's blood, and set it down beside the cot. "Maybe he'll choke on his throw up." He smiled twirling a noodle and sucking it into his mouth licking the side of special sauce from the corner of his mouth as he walked out of the room with a deep chuckle.

After Flavio shut the door loudly Feliciano let out a held in breath. He had been awake the time the man patted his head. His arm felt better though but those words sounded so dark. An insane man would say those words. He turned his head putting his hand over his mouth and nose. The smell of the room smelled like rotting flesh and blood splatters went along the wall. "Your so smart." Someone one whispered from the end of the bed. Feliciano jerked back letting out a quiet cry of fear. But this person didn't look like there friends. He had this cold aura around him as he stood up. He wore a white bureau that hung down from white blonde hair. His outfit was a light blue jump suit. Sadly Feliciano could see a long gash from his head and blood splatters on his uniform. He concluded that this was a ghost, someone who died before him.

"I'm not that smart." Feliciano whispered. "Mutta olet, playing dead and fooling that man listening to his conversations." The man who Feliciano assumed that was Finnish from his accent and use of language. "I just don't want to die, I want to find Ludwig and Lovino and go home." He whispered covering his face. "You will not find your brother or boyfriend if you tried." The ghost said walking up to him and bending down beside the bed. Feliciano could feel this man was very motherly from his tone of voice and the way he acted in a warm way towards him. "Ludwig is not my boyfriend." Feliciano chuckled his cheeks heating up. "Oh honey I know love when I see it." The ghost chuckled and Feliciano let out a tiny giggle. "My name is Valentino Väinämöinen, but my friends call me Tino." He smiled and Feliciano smiled back. "My name is Feliciano Vargas. My brother calls me names that get me and trouble at home so I rather be hush hush." Feliciano giggled as Tino laughed quietly. "You seem so sweet, I feel bad you are alone in this zone." He murmured quietly.

"What do you mean zone?" He asked as Tino looked up with sad eyes. "You don't know. This school is like a maze with many dimensions. Sometimes you feel the change in time, which is a earthquake under your feet. But sometimes you'll take a turn and the school will shift quickly blocking you away." He explained as Feliciano paled. "I watch you and your friends carefully. Ludwig found my body and noticed my repeated actions me and my group did when we died." He smirked and Feliciano tilted his head. "I was out for too long, what is the signal?" He asked as Tino smile faded. "When we would die we would either dip are hands in our blood and slam are hands around walls, windows, or floors. Or if you died suddenly" He shivered looking down. "You would have someone else do it for you." He chocked out and Feliciano's widen. "Have you found all your friends?" He asked and Tino's smile returned. "Yes, but sadly we roam this hallway. We can't come in contact with best friends or boyfriend/girlfriends. It is forbidden since they make us happy, and if were happy it shifts and blocks you." Tino explained. This sounded horrible to Feliciano. If he died he roamed without Ludwig or Lovino. Maybe Alfred was annoying but he would never see him either.

"I don't want to die." Feliciano chocked out. "Don't worry, i'll look out for you and your friends. Maybe you'll end this hell. The place were the 2P and 1P world collide." He whispered slowly fading away. Feliciano got up slowly shaking like a leaf. His feet shuffled as he opened the door looking around. It was a scary place, corpse and objects were always out to get you. "Don't eat the food, remember your friends, find the charm, and you'll be free." Feliciano smiled as Tino's last words were and he was gone. He had a ghost watching out for him and his friends, what was there to worry. "Well unless your alone." Feliciano grumbled sadly losing his opstimic mood. He rounded a corner, under his high boots he felt a squish sound. He looked up seeing organs and blood splattered all over the wall. Feliciano screamed as he buckled to the ground throwing up. His hands reached around and a hard object caught his attention. He looked at the phone for a second a large sinking feeling seeing the blue flip phone with a charm. A polar bear charm. "MATTHEW!" He screetched at the top of his lungs running away from the scene.

...

**(Group: 2 Antonio (Not absent anymore)/Gilbert/Ludwig) (Location: Classroom - West Nurse)**

"Urgh..." Ludwig blurred as he looked up. He saw Antonio and Gilbert playing a weird clapping game as they laughed and talked quietly. "Where are we." He mumbled getting Gilbert's attention. "Welcome back to hell Ludwig, you were knocked out by Antonio." He chimed and Antonio chuckle. "Sorry Lud. You look exactly like your 2P from behind." He smiled brightly and Ludwig stood up rubbing his head. "Damn you hit hard." He murmured rubbing his neck and the other rubbed agaisnt his temple. "Lovino taught me, hit for the neck with your hand flat!" Antonio nimbly repeated the air hit with a warm smile. "I hope Feliciano is ok.." Gilbert murmured as they stood up. "Were are we headed?" Antonio asked with a thin smile on his lips. "Out of her of course, this room gives me the creeps." Ludwig hissed glaring at the snickering boys. They made there way back to the nurses office looking at the door. "Its locked." Gilbert reminded Antonio who just waltz open and pushed it open. Ludwig and Gilbert stopped in horror peaking in. They slowly walked in holding tight onto each over. "Welcome." Someone said in a German voice and the door slammed shut. Matthew's 2P Matt stood in front of the door. Gilbert glared at Matt feeling uncomfortable seeing Birdie with such musucles and badass look. Gilbert turned his head to glare at the someone. Akbar knowing the man since he was born, he was the better version of him. The long messy silver locks and red eyes glared daggers at him. Gilbert almost screamed loudly seeing Matthew inbetween his 2P's legs sitting calmly, his gaze was gone, the lively lilac eyes were now dull staring at nothing as Akbar brushed the blonde locks.

"Let Birdie go." He hissed and Ludwig held him back. "No one touches my best friend." Akbar whispered his gaze dropping to Matthew. "So sweet and so kind, even more naive then Luciano's idiot 1P." Akbar smiled letting his hand run down Matthew's tense jaw. Ludwig growled firey at the mention of them making fun of Feliciano, they all made fun of the poor boy. "In the naughty brother who we stabbed to death, as he whispered 'Antonio, Antonio, Antonio, Antonio." Akbar kept saying in a faint voice. "STOP IT!" Antonio screamed fall on the ground clutching his head. "STOP IT, LOVINO IS ALIVE, ALIVE, ALIVE!" Antonio screamed hiding a ball. "Oh how pathetic" Akbar spat "He can barely take a hit." Akbar giggled madly hugging Matthew close. Gilbert fell to Antonio pulling him out of the ball. His green lively eyes were drained, dull. His lips read 'no no no no no' repeating the words. "What did you do to him!" Gilbert shouted running up to Akbar. Akbar stopped him kicking him the gut. "Best friends forever, right Matthew, together forever." Akbar smiled stroking his hair. Ludwig looked up with a look of hurt as he comforted Antonio. In Antonio mind all he could feel were hot flashes, and kept seeing the scene of Lovino smiling at him and then turning a corner and Akbar running up and stabbing him to the ground. It looked heartless and Antonio just couldn't help but scream loudly in his dazed, confused mind.

"Right, Akbar, Best friends." Matthew replied back looking up with the dull lilac eyes. "And if I can't have you, nobody can't." Akbar smiled evilly as he lifted up Matthew. Gilbert tried to grab him but Akbar was fast, almost faster to him. He threw him the Matt who caught him. The 2P Canadian threw open the door and threw Matthew at the speed of a speeding car at the small. The sound of Matthew smashing into the wall and Gilbert got a front row seat with the sounds playing in his head. "BIRDIE!" He shouted running up but Akbar grabbed him instead and stuck a knife in the back of his neck. Gilbert let out a chocked gasp and fell to the ground, blood spilling around his body. Ludwig watched in horror as the 2Ps disappeared into thin air, both of them laughing evilly. Antonio closed his eyes as he opened them back up, them glowing with animation. "Lovino, no." He gasped curling into a ball tears running down his face. "Gilbert, Matthew, Lovino, no." He whispered in a shy voice. "No Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Matthew, Gilbert, no." Antonio wailed as Ludwig hugged him close he just wanted to die now.

Why couldn't his 2P find him and stab him quickly. Feliciano was gone. Gilbert was dead. Matthew was smashed into a wall at the speed of light. Antonio is a mess. Lovino is absent. Arthur, Alfred, and Francis are missing. Everyone was gone. "Don't cry." Someone whispered and Antonio jerked and slide out of Ludwig's grip and into the nook of the wall. This person had white-ish hair and violet eyes that had tears running from them. "Lovino is ok." He whispered pressing a hand to Antonio's head. The image of Lovino standing on a bathroom toilet raising him high off the ground to look around. He sat back down on the potty and sighed hugging his knees. "But you may never get into any dimenson he is in." He explained and Antonio let out a small smile of happiness. He turned around and Antonio caught his breath. The back of the male was covered in bullet points, he was indeed dead, a ghost maybe.

"And Feliciano is fine." He smiled pressing his cold hand to Ludwig's forehead. Ludwig saw Feliciano talking to someone and looking around corners. He couldn't help but have a small tired sigh seeing Feliciano run down a hallway in a skipping matter. "But he was kidnapped." Ludwig glared and the man laughed. "Yes, but he played dead until Flavio left the room. He made his way out, not eating anything, and he's looking for you and his brother." He smiled kindly and started walking away. "What is your name!" Ludwig shouted as he turned around. "Emil Bondevik." He smiled casually and Ludwig laughed. "You have a brother." He smirked and Emil rolled his eyes. "A pain in the ass he is." He smirked walking out as Ludwig just sat down hugging Antonio close and laying agaisnt the wall. He tried to ignore Gilbert's and Matthew's shattered and cut bodies that lay before them. But if Felicinao is ok, then everything going to be fine.

...

**(Group 3 Alfred/Arthur/Francis) (Location: Classroom - ?)**

"As much as this place is homey we can't be in here for too long." Francis stated standing up. Arthur looked up with big jade eyes as he petted Alfed's hair as he shock from crying. "Francis, we can't, this place is so.." Arthur trailed off looking around with a gaping look. Francis knew Arthur was being totally serious, he never used his real name unless he was being serious. "So scary, horrifing, gory! We should get out of here before we become a cake!" Francis shouted and Arthur looked up with watery eyes. "I know, I know, but what about Alfred, he has such a light stomach!" Arthur protested and Alfred's shoulders tensed up when he was brought into agrument. Francis shut his eyes gripping his hair as he let out a frustrated scream. This argument is about life and death and Arthur is thinking only about himself.

"I know... Alfred is like a child too you. But right now you should be thinking about the safety of all of us. The 2Ps don't care if you die. You saw what they did to Feliciano, for all we know everyone is dead and were the only one left. Don't you want to find them, find Matthew, and everyone else and we all get out of here!" Francis yelled and Arthur let out a chocked sob hiding his face in Alfred's hair as Alfred rubbed his back. "Yes, I agree with Francis, we need to leave." Alfred murmured rubbing Arthur's back in soothing circles. Arthur put his head up letting out a gross sniff and stood up holding his hand out for Alfred who took it and heaved himself up.

"Lets go Frog, I want to go home." Arthur sniffled and Francis went over giving Arthur a warm hug and kissed the top of his head. "Were going to get out, don't worry." Francis whispered bringing Alfred into the hug. "And were going to find Matthew!" Alfred chimed in jumping away from the hug and striking a pose. "Because I am the hero, hahahaha!" He laughed and Arthur let out a small laugh and Francis smiled to himself. "Lets go troops! Were out!" Francis ordered as they walked out. Arthur stayed on full alert looking around every corner and jumping slightly when a floor squeak.

"Here lets head up the steps." Francis sighed pulling on Arthur's arm, in which they were holding hands tightly and Alfred was holding Arthur's other hand. Francis started walking up the stairs gripping tightly. But when Alfred stepped on the stairs gave out with a loud crack and Group 3 was falling. When they hit it felt like they were being incase in water, They held there breathes coming up with shakey gasp. "Oh my god, its so dark.." Alfred yelled still holding tight onto Arthur's hand. "Artie, do you still have that lighter?" Francis asked as Arthur dug in his pockets. "Why do you have a lighter?" Alfred asked as Arthur made a loud 'psh' noise. "I got lost once and I needed a lighter really badly so now I carry a lighter everywhere." Arthur replied letting out a loud ah ha sound as he held up the metal object.

He flicked the gas getting the light to turn on, the light flickering. Alfred was the first voice to scream violently. They were, chest deep, in blood. Body parts floated around in the scary pool of death. Alfred gagged holding onto Arthur's hand harder as he panicked, passing out. "Alfred no!" Francis yelled as he grabbed a hold of the American's shoulders holding him up, he was pretty heavy and the blood wasn't help. "We need to get out of here." Francis yelled pulling Alfred on his back as Arthur nodded as they started to swim. "Where are we?" Arthur asked trying to ignore the blood around him.

"I have no clue but I don't want to be here..."

**(Group 1 Lovino) (Location: Girl's bathroom stall - Classroom)**

Lovino let himself catch his breath. He must have been the most wanted and it scared him. What would he do if they found him again. He couldn't run this fast all the time or he would die of dehydration. He closed his eyes letting the panic attack seemed to slow down on his part. He couldn't get this scared anymore. He was all alone, fighting off his naive counterpart, an angry Antonio with a large axe, Feliciano's scary counterpart, and Lutz, well he seemed scary but nevermind he is still a damn potato bastard. He stepped out of the bathroom letting out a small squeak as a body laid in front of the stale. That wasn't there when he came in. Or was it? Lovino bent down in front of the girl, who curly light brown hair was frazzled. She had a dark line around her neck, he assumed it was from strangling herself. "Seiko Shinohara?" He asked himself looking around letting out a sigh. Her brown eyes were wide open and looked like she struggled. "Hung herself, pssssh her 2P did it." He sighed to himself as he walked past a mirror. He looked up catching himself. He looked a mess. He walked up cleaning the smudge with his light blue uniform jacket [**The uniform is the one they wore in the manga and tv show when they went to school. If you don't know look it up**] He had terrible bags under his eyes and on his neck was a small slit that was healing.

"It must of been from that large goddamn axe." He mumbled to himself walking out of the bathroom letting out a cautious breath. He was afraid of evening blinking, maybe his 2P had super hearing. He went to walk but someone grabbed him from behind grabbing his jacket. He screamed and the axe was placed on his neck. "Lovino, Lovino, Lovino, Lovi." Andres whispered hushly in a scolding manner. "You can't run away from me." He smiled evilly going to decapate Lovino unless Lovino wiggled lose from his jacket and sprinted away locking himself in a classroom. He slid down the wall letting out a strangle cry. Andres held up the blue jacket he got from Lovino looking at the stitching. On the breast pocket it read 'Lovino Romano Vargas.' He smiled to himself walking down to the head courters. "Goddamnit Flavio!" Someone screamed and a high pitch scream responed as someone threw a knife, it coming through the stiff wall. "Oh stop to fighting Luciano." He scolded walking in and stopping Luciano with a wide smile. Flavio was pressed to the wall shivering as he looked up trying to smile but it was shakey. "Flavio let Feliciano get away!" Luciano yelled. "Well I was checking on you guys! Andres head was cut off and I thought Feliciano was out!" Flavio countered tears running down his face. "Oh Flavio I have something you can help me with." He smirked showing the bloody uniform jacket.

"What is that?" Luciano asked but before he could grab it Andres grabbed a handfull of blood on the floor and splattered the jacket and cut a hole through the jacket and putting blood around the hole. "Fla listen to me." Andres smiled kneeing down next to the shivering henchman. "I'm listening." He whispered leaning in close. "I need you to find Antonio, my 2P and give him this jacket. Tell him Lovino was captured and thrown down a couple of steps and slowly dying." He smiled evilly as Flavio's eyes lite up. "You didn't capture Lovino and throw him down a couple of steps. I would of felt it." He murmured touching his own cheek. "I know, I know, but to give that idiot a scare. Akbar told me he is very protective of Lovino and almost had a break down when he heard us almost killing him. We can kill that man with shock." He giggled softly and Flavio's eyes lite up. "Ok boss! I got it!" Flavio chimed taking the jacket and walking out. "Your playing dirty." Luciano hissed pulling out more knives from a drawer in the desk. "Thats the best way to play." Andres replied back licking the top of his teeth before walking out with a wide smile.

...

_Oh my God I'm sorry but I killed Matthew and Gilbert! but Antonio is back and Feliciano is awake. AND MY POOR LOVINO IS STILL ALL ALONE!_


	3. Chapter 3

**!Important!**

**Key: **

**(D): Dead**

**(O) Out (From causes)**

**(A): Absent**

**...**

**Feliciano/Luciano **

**Ludwig/Lutz**

**Matthew/Matt (D)**

**Alfred/Allen (O)**

**Lovino/Flavio**

**Antonio/Andres **

**Arthur/Oliver**

**Gilbert/Akbar (D)**

**Francis/Francois**

**(Group 2 Ludwig, Antonio)**

Flavio made his way down the hall, jumping across large gaps and holding the wall as he made his way across tight corners. He made his way to the east hall smiling at the work of the former 2Ps. Matthew was dead of course, not even a patch of skin could be seen since all the blood and insides were clinging to the wall. He looked into the open door still seeing Gilbert laying in a pool of blood with a knife sticking of his neck. He spotted his target who laid on the floor sleeping with Ludwig close to him making a warm ball. "Antonio." He said in a sweet voice running his hand under the Spainard firm chin. "Lovi...?" He asked in a daze voice, Flavio smiled nodding helping him. "I have news for you." Flavio smiled touching Antonio's hand

_"STOP, Help!" Antonio whirled around seeing Lovino running away from Andres with a large axe. "No one is going to help you now brat!" Andres yelled taking the blunt handle of the axe and slamming it into Lovino's stomach. Lovino lurch forward falling down the steps he was standing by. Antonio watched in horror trying to grab Lovino as he saw the man slam his head off the wood and lay in a crumpled mess at the bottom. "An...ton...io..." Lovino lips passed as Antonio tried to grab him. He was there! Lovino! But when he tried to grab him his hand passed through Lovino, seeing the crumpled curl and the auburn hair covered in blood. Andres came over his boot foot turned Lovino over on his side with a wicked smile as he crushed the ribs. Antonio screamed as he heard the crunch of the bones, it was like his ribs were being crushed, the same pressure like his lungs were giving out on him, like he couldn't breath. "Can't wait for Flavio to kill your ass." Andres laughed throwing the man over his shoulder. _

Antonio opened up his eyes letting out a strangled scream, seeing the blonde hair and the devilish violet eyes. "We have your dear Lovino, and a fighter he is." Flavio cackled holding up the blue jacket. Antonio yelped grabbing the jacket like a life line and bringing it up to his nose. Even though the smell of blood and rotting flesh was strong he could still smell the fresh tomatoes and spring air Lovino seemed to smell like. Antonio was most certainly in love with his best friend. Lovino was always there, blushing cutely, yelling strings of curses, and acting standoff-ish but only Antonio could find that male beautiful just the way he was. The cuts and the blood all over the silk coat felt like the foot was crushing harder and harder on his lungs and his ribs. Antonio threw the jacket and latched himself on Flavio feverishly punching at clones face and nose breaking the glasses and ruining his ivory face. Antonio grabbed the knife sticking from Gilbert's neck and stabbed places all over Flavio as the man thrashed and screamed.

One stab too the face, smack dab in the middle

One in those devilish violet eyes

One in the lying mouth

One deep into his cold heart

And lastly grabbing the boys hands and putting them over his head and putting the long knife through hands that has touched _his_ Lovino. After his deed was done he looked like a murderer. The blood splattered his face and his clothing. Ludwig stirred putting his head up seeing Antonio laughing loudly and almost insanely. His fingers dripped down his face and dug into his skin as he laughed. "Antonio!" Ludwig yelled but he got a finger to his nose. "You are lucky, the twin is alive and the only one that matters is dead." Antonio said in a deep almost insane voice. Tears streamed down the jade eyes and the blood down his cheeks were washed away. He looked around the room as he saw Flavio pinned down to the floor with a knife and blood pouring from wounds that recharged. He picked up the jacket that was thrown on his stomach, the bloody cuts and splatters made his stomach drop. He turned it over seeing the breast pocket.

_Lovino Romano Vargas_

"No." Ludwig whispered as he looked up at Antonio who's hand came and snatched the jacket and held it too his chest like it was the last thing on earth that mattered. "You wouldn't understand what it is like to find your missing piece and have it ripped from your body. I can't live without him!" Antonio screamed and Ludwig tried to stand up but Antonio grabbed his hand and pointed it at Gilbert. "You think this is funny?! Were all dead! We have been dead since we dropped here! I am dead, you are dead, everyone is dead!" Antonio yelled taking rapid breathes and he dropped Ludwig's hand and bolted. Ludwig screamed for Antonio to stop, he was going to kill himself.

Antonio kept running and running, he felt the school shift and turn letting out loud creaks as he passed dimensions. He just wanted to find himself and have that large axe to his face. A painless death just to see Lovino. He opened up a door and fell into a room like a bag of bricks. Someone let out a scream and he heard the door trying to be open. He looked over and meet someone's eyes.

Golden eyes

Auburn hair

Sun-kissed skin

Skin with no flaws

_Lovino Romano Vargas_

"Lovino..." Antonio whispered as he felt someone run to him and touch his cheek and his forehead letting out a strangled cry as he saw all the blood. "I tried, I thought you were dead." He cried a smile forming on his face as the delicate hands touch his jaw. "Its alright, I'm here." He laughed softly kissing his forehead. "I really like you." Antonio said dazely as he was ready to pass out. "I like you too." Lovino smiled letting out a silly laugh as Antonio return the smile. His vision going in and out. "I'll be back." He smiled feeling Lovino intertwin there hands. "I'll be here." And another kiss to the head and he was gone. Lovino looked around in shock and maybe in relief. Maybe this school wanted to grant his last moments with the only person he could tolerate. Lovino laid back on his hand letting out firm breathes. It felt so unreal seeing Antonio covered in blood gripping _his_ jacket. He let his hand run through the curls not even caring about the blood drying in them. He had no clue why Antonio was covered in blood, and he was indeed going to ask him about it, but right now Antonio was laying on the floor with a warm smile on his face.

"Check that room!" Lovino stopped dead in his track his eyes widening as he grabbed Antonio's hand. That was Flavio's voice. And he sounded utterly pissed. There was the sound of feet slamming on the floor. Lovino backed up to a corner feeling around. His hand found a handle and he curled his hand around it opening the hatch. Where did it come from, don't ask Lovino but the first thing he did was shoove Antonio in and then himself into the thin almost air duck-like space. He peeked out seeing Flavio and almost gasping. There was a firm piece of skin that was black over his eye and his face looked horrible. His deginer clothing was covered in blood and he assumed this was the work of Antonio. Andres walked in and touch Flavio's arm in which the boy flinch and slapped it. "Not now. I need to find that brat." Flavio responed coldly turning away in a brisk way and stomping out. Andres sighed following him almost feeling like the henchman. Lovino tried to make himself breath but his breath always felt tight when those 2Ps were around. It made him want to leave thats for sure.

A held his knees to his chest as he stayed in the dark narrow shaft letting out shakey breathes. He turned his head letting out a shakey smile and touching Antonio's hand. He couldn't have a panic attack now! He had to get out of this hell and trudge back to his safe haven he called under the blanket in the corner of his room. He smiled to himself and tried to let calm condense breathes take over his heavy rapid breathing instead. He leaned agaisnt the wall but he felt his back fall agaisnt something, like a button maybe. For sure it was button and now it was glowing a bright green. Before Lovino could let out a gasp the floor gave out and he and the unconious Antonio fell until they hit a dusty floor. Lovino yowled as he landed on his butt and felt a shock run his spine. Antonio slammed on the ground and the man let out a chock sob and jolted awake looking around the dark. Lovino tried to scream but a quiet squeak came over his hurting body as he laid down on the floor letting out another chocked squeak. Antonio kneeled down touching Lovino who flinched at the touch, but everytime Antonio touched Lovino he flinch so nothing wrong with that.

Antonio shakely stood up letting his hand run over objects until he found something that seemed like a lamp. He flicked on the lamp with the cord and looked around. The room was covered in Japenese seals, to ward away demons and spirites. His eyes widen at all the colorful seals and his eyebrows furrowed darkly. "Lovi? Are you OK?" Antonio asked as he steadied himself on the desk feeling a tad bit dizzy. Lovino only let out a squeak from the floor. "I just hit my back, nothing to worry." Lovino replied back standing up as he chocked out a sob at his aching back. Antonio ran over steading Lovino with a reasuring smile and Lovino give him a small smirk back. "Hey lets look around." Lovino replied raising an eyebrow as Antonio nodded happily letting his hand disappear from the small of his back and started opening draws. "Lov." Antonio yelled as he looked into a deep draw. "Antonio, bastard, I know this is a bad time but my name is Lovino, Lo-vin-o, L-o-v-i-n-o. Not Lov or Lovi." He deadpanned and Antonio looked up and smile widely. There's his spunky spitfire sweet-heart.

"I found something!" Antonio chimed as he pulled out a huge book. The words 'このジャーナルは、日丸屋秀和に属し' were written across the front. "My Japenese is rusty, you know?" Antonio asked as Lovino walked over and looked over the huge book and traced the words like it was brail. "This journal belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya." Lovino spoke calmly looking up. "Who is Hidekaz Himaruya?" Antonio asked as Lovino slowly opened the large book getting pages of dust rise into the air and the book pages crinkle. "Look!" Antonio pointed at the Japenese words and Lovino looked down and began reading

"May 31ST 1780

Dear Journal,

I have allot of explaining to do, I know, I know. Its so late this year and all hell is breaking lose and I locked myself in my office like a coward. I am a coward! I am a smart scientist too who has tons of grit and has taken eons out of my life to graduate from Standford in America for this project. I had a hunch if I can make twins of many hybrids I could we could never run out of a person. Like there 1P dies first and you still have the counter who will receive all the information. No more lost babies to deases or dead grandmas. We have a double part for that. I collected many pregant mothers and put this injection into there blood stream. And the weird thing that it worked! It actually worked! Twins became Quadruplets and so on. My fellow friends have thought this over quickly and admitted every test subject into a school were the 1Ps and 2Ps could come together and learn happily. But happily was stretched to the brim and happiness is no more.

The 1Ps were found to have a different attuide then the 2Ps. If a 1P was small then a 2P was huge. Happy, sad, grumpy, bright, dumb, smart, and etc. I had no clue what to do but the 1Ps wanted more. They wanted to have kids and blend in. Forget about there 2Ps and leave. And what the 1Ps is what they got. But the weird part was even though the 1Ps were getting pregant and having kids there kids had the genes to have a 2P of there own. After generation of research we found out that we accidently gave the 1P an extra chromosome making them have offsprings that would most certainly be a 1P and have an eviler 2P behind there backs. The 2Ps at this news are furious and the 2Ps started ganging up together. The school was turn mad and I now felt like the top of the Japense pyrimd being the empor, making me just a relgious figure. The 2Ps started learning how to throw knives, sharpen weapons, poison, and heal from internal wounds that would impossible to fix. But soon my little sammuri were going after me. Yes me. They found out I had the key to stop this magic, the key to stop the killing, the key to stop them from ever becoming into the 1P and becoming humans and causing terriost attacks. There probably going to kill me any day now. I hear them talk behind my back and its sickening to feel them going agaisnt there own creator.

I had time to write all my studies and all my creations in a book, which is this book, the way to stop them and to get the 2Ps back to normal and gone. Even though there is no known way to kill your 2P there is an amulet to stop the group after you. Its called the Hetalia Amulet. The Hetalia Amulet, in which I hid, I'm very sorry if you need it but you must find it, if a 2P had found this book all the 1P will be in danger of all being killed off. The Hetalia Amulet is placed over the sworn leaders head. The sworn leader is the head of the group and they know very fondly of this amulet so they try there best to kill off themselves first so this Amulet can't take into action. If your leader is still alive you still have hope. I trust my life with you and to fix this undying problem. The 1P will prosperse agaisnt the 2P.

The Dearest Creator Who Created Hell:

Hidekazu Himaruya"

Lovino finished as he looked at the book. He noticed tabs sticking out of the book and quickly flipped to the Ls and let out a gasp. There was full scale model of his body, top to bottom, what always wore and all his facial expressions. There was even a small bio of himself. Then on the next page was Flavio with his full scale model, with additional facial expression and small bio. "We are recorded." Lovino gaped as Antonio stared in horror tracing the lines of the book. "All I hear is a coward and the need for someone else to do his job." Antonio spoke firmly and Lovino looked up and he nodded. "And we'll finish, find Luciano and get the hell out of here!" Antonio smiled and Lovino did a very rare large smile back as they limped out of the office. "TO FINDING THE AMULET!" Antonio yelled in the rotting air as they stepped out. "TO FINDING THE AMULET!" Lovino replied back with a brave smile as they decended down the stairs towards there doom with an opstamstic aura.

...

**(Group 2 Ludwig)**

Ludwig let out a chock gasp as he watched Antonio leave the room. His words felt heavy on Ludwig's heart, how could Antonio, the optamstic son of a bitch, turn so cold. A 180 if you asked him. He stood up looking at Flavio with utter horror. The man's hand was curling around the weapon lodged deep in his hand as he tried to get it out of the palms of his hands and be free to go kill. The skin that was cut was healing fast like unhumanly fast. He walked out of the room feeling his heart sink even deeper then it had been. He was all alone. Groups were being heavily split up and murdered like they were being hunted for game. He sighed heavily fixing his bag strap as he strolled around. It was terrifing here and it made his blood run cold as he slowly walked down hallways. He reached a doorway in which the air seem to be going thinner like he was on some kind of mountain. He jiggled the doorknob and then tried to rip the door off the hidnge but the door was locked firmly. He needed to find a key, the room spiked his intrests and he couldn't help but want to explore every inch of that room. He looked under floor boards and tight spaces and nothing, all he could find was dust and blood. He turned his head and he saw blood tracks leading around a corner.

His adventuress side scream at him to follow the trail but his common sense made him want to stay back. The adventure was screaming his name and he was soon following the blood track. He concluded that somone was dragged from the long trails and the only foot prints were seen when the two people who were dragging him accidently stepped in the crimson blood. He rounded the corner to be faced with the end of the trail and he wanted to scream as loud as he could. In front of his eyes were 3 boys all leaning agaisnt a wall. The tallest one stood out in the middle with really long lanky long legs. His hair was black and his face was covered with blood since a knife was lodge deep into the cavicty of his skull. His arm was wrapped around someone who looked like they commited sepukku **(Ok listen closely. Sepukku if you don't know is Japenese for sucide, or a relgious sucide. A warrior would do a series of test and then at the end he would sit on his knees and cut open his stomach and kick the knife up his stomach so all his gunk would go out. Pretty gross right.) **but the way his shirt rose off his skinny build you could see he struggle agaisnt a force who bruised the skin. He had darker brown hair and eyes that were wide open but they were the icest blue you laid on. He was very skinny in body type and very short but not enough to be classified as a miget. On the tall boy's other side was a boy who laid across his lap. His hair was black and his skin was very pale. He seemed to be a normal height and a normal body type. The only disgusting part was a very long scar down the back his back that started at his tail bone and went too his neck. He assume he was the boy being dragged from the dust and dirt littering his uniform.

The brown haired boy and the tall boy's hands were clasped tightly together and something was in there hand that shined but he also saw a piece of paper by the tall boy's foot and took it quickly opening the neatly folded paper.

_I don't understand what went wrong. We thought we were facing the right choice, choosing the right path and fall to new places but nothing was in place. Gunner the black haired boy on my lap was the first to get hurt. He would of had it the worse but he didn't the worse yet to come. His 2P attacked him out of no where lodging a knife deep into his spine and digging the sharp knife up his back. All I did was scream and try to help as Ian, the boy who my arm is around, stared in horror. We had to drag Gunner to safety and we were in the middle of patching up his wounds when Ian's 2P came out of no where and grabbed Ian. Ian struggled and even though he was pretty skinny and short he was strong and he tried fight him off but the man grabbed Ian pushing him to the ground on his knees and cut a very long line across his stomach and broke the ribs with the large knife. Ian's eyes grew big, with so much fear for the usually grumpy boy and he fell over all his guts and insides came spilling out. Ian's 2P just stared at me like he planned to make me go insane and I sadly fell to his deeds._

_My name is Dean, Dean Fergina and my only friends were Ian Timbacka and Gunner Viddie. I was bullied as a kid for my huge height, I was seriously 2 feet taller then everyone and I had a weird accent from just moving to America from Greenland, which I would gladly go to if I could. I met Ian and Gunner at lunch and they had no where to sit so they sat with me. Ian just glared at me and Gunner ignored the deathly tight aura and started going on and on about Huskeys. Gunner was from Alaska and loved Huskey more then a kid could. He had 3 at home named Bella, Kate, and Mina who were all super sweet~ And I said I loved Huskies and that I was taught to sled race in Greenland and Gunner turned to me with so much excitment in his eyes and began to shot into conversation. Ian looked away a little worried though but I gave him a warm smile. Too this day Ian pretends to hate my guts, always calling me a beast and yelling at me like my mother when I do something wrong. But when I am in a pickle and I'm thinking about about self-harm and other shit I put up with Ian was always there. I always text him and then I go over to his house and we share tea and sometimes Gunner joins us. We sit at the small table and talk until all the tea is gone and then Ian gets these really nice biscuts and gives them to me. But now Ian will never give me those biscuts or pour me hot tea and give me his smile I fell in love with. I will never hear Gunner laugh at something stupid his dogs do and smile brightly, the smile that brought me out of depression. _

_So now I stare straight writing this letter I'm screaming for my 2P to kill me now. I don't care anymore, Ian and his warm nature he hides and Gunner and his smile that brights up the room is gone. Only saved by pictures. Maybe if I make it to heaven Ian and Gunner will be there, Ian holding his cup of tea his mom (In which his pregant mom gave birth to him in Antartica when she was studying and Ian claims he is from Antartica) gave him and the other hand he will hold those heaven biscuts and stare at me with the eyes I love. And Gunner will be by him holding his puppies with his warm smile and all we can do is talk. I hear his foot steps and now I am smiling, I'm not crazy because thats not the right words. The day Ian and Gunner died was the day I died with them with pride._

Ludwig looked up and stared at the Dean again. He saw it, under all the blood running from his eye socket there was a warm smile and Ludwig smiled back leaning down and uncasing the two snowy land lovers hands and pulled the shining object out. He went back and intertwin there hands back together and stood back holding the object in the air. It was a key but this key was small and didn't look like it went to the large door. He wandered around being more careful, from that note the 2P were capable of stealth and can get him at any time which built his anxiety up very high. He came across a door and it had a very small lock and he slide the key in and turned it slowly. He walked into the room tilting his head as he was now in a science lab. The black table and the skeleton was all to familar to him. His head felt heavy, like a brick was weighing down his brain and it gave him a scared feeling. He walked over to a table, blood spilled from the table as he covered his mouth letting out a scream. A body laid across the table and the door slammed behind him. He turned around seeing Lutz and Luciano smiling evilly at him. "You found little Dean and his whore friends." Luciano spoke liking his upper lip to wet it. Lutz stood tall but he had a slouch to his walk that made Ludwig want to scream at him to straighten up.

"You did that to them!" Ludwig yelled and Luciano laughed leaning agaisnt Lutz like he was some kind of lamp pole. "I may of. I just loved the sound of Dean screaming as he cut his only hope's stomach. Can't wait to find that little peppy brat and do that to him!" Luciano laughed insanely and Ludwig yowled in horror as Luciano moved in bring his hand to Ludwig's chin and brought it to his face. His eyes studied every move Ludwig's face move and he wasn't expected the German to take his knee and knee him in the stomach and kick him back. Ludwig stood back grabbing the butcher knife out of the unnamed corpse chest and held it forward with a look of braverly. Lutz charged at him with a sword blown, covering for Luciano who was cautiously coughing up blood from the blow he was given. Ludwig and Lutz battled like pirates, the sword and large butcher knife clank off each over as he and Lutz danced around the room. Luciano was getting rather confused, to tell you the truth he was rather dizzy from coughing up blood and the fast pace motion Lutz was making and Ludwig's look alike, Luciano took his shot and threw his knife across the room hitting someone. That someone was Lutz who fell to the floor clutching his hamstring as Ludwig dashed out the room holding the knife close his body. He passed Dean, Ian, and Gunner and past the hallway with the thinning air and he let out shakey breathes as he turned a corner and slammed his face into a wall. To Ludwig's surpise the dry wall came down falling on him and he fell to the ground. He coughed up the dust waving his hand around trying to get the dry wall out of his face.

He opened one of his eyes and looked at the wall inside the wall was a necklace with the words 'hetalia' written like a chain. Ludwig picked it up exaiming the necklace with a frown. A piece of paper was attached to it and Ludwig turned it over to read it.

_The way to kill your counter is easy_

_Take the necklace with two hands and find the sworn_

_When you find the weakness of the sworn put it around his neck_

_Be free forever and live your life_

_Without out the kids who were killed tonight_

_**IsAnItY wIlL cOmE sOoN**_

...

**(Group 5: Feliciano)**

Feliciano sighed as he walked down the hallway. He felt very lonely with no one to talk too. His mind tried talking to him, but it sounded like Ludwig. And everytime he would shake the German voice off, Lovino's voice would take that place. He sighed even louder growling at his bad luck. He rounded a corner to come face to face with Luciano. He gasped trying to run but the man grabbed the back of his shirt before he leave. "Were are you going, Little Italy? Can't you wait to die." Luciano hissed as he brought his lips to Feliciano ears making him shiver. "Please, don't do this to me! I have family in Italy!" He yelled, even though it was his last battle cry he had family in Italy. Luciano brought the knife to his neck but Feliciano heard the sound of something very hard hitting skin and Luciano let go of him falling to the floor. Feliciano tried to scamper away, not even wanting to look at the people who just saved his life. Someone grabbed the back of his shirt and tried to yell at him to stop thrashing or he was going to hurt himself. He calmed his breathing looking around. He saw a man **[Get ready for the feels]** with the icest blue eyes and he was rather short. The man beside him was very tall and had black hair and brown eyes full of life. The other man next to him at black hair with yellow eyes that shone excitment.

"You and you." The blue eyed man ordered, his voice had some kind of accient Feliciano couldn't place his hand on. The two black haired males smiled widely. "Take him, we don't want that man to wake up any sooner." He growled, he had some kind of anger laced into his voice and the boys he talked to didn't even falter at the sound. He felt an arm lace around his shoulder and he looked up at the tall guy. "Eh, don't be scared. My name is Dean!" Dean chimed, he most certainly had an accent that was from an unknown country. "And the man who hit your 2P was Ian." He smiled pointing to the blue eyed boy leading the group. "And my name is Gunner!" The normal black haired male smiled widely, his smile brought so much warmth it felt calming. "Was that thing yours, we saw him waiting in a corner." Ian asked looking at the group. "The giant and I came around and I smack him over the head with a piece of lose wood." He continued making an hitting motion. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, well your a midget!" Dean replied back with a long whine. Feliciano felt a smile form on his face as he watched Ian start getting offensive. He was like Lovi, when he got angry he looked so cute.

"Hey no fighting!" Gunner chimed in with a bounce in his. "Your 6ft12 and your 5ft9, your very different." He smiled as Ian looked at him and Dean laughed. "How the hell do you know my height you dog crazy fuck-tard!" Ian yelled lunging at Gunner who laughed very hard grabbing Ian and throwing him back to the front. "Just lead, and plus I looked at your health card." Gunner smiled and Ian made an air chocking motion and turned around. "Why are you all alone?" Dean finally broke the silence smiling brightly as Feliciano looked up and Ian turned his head. "Well... when I came here I woke up first leaving my friends to look around and I got ambushed by a 2P who cut my arm -he pointed at the bandage on his arm and Gunner crained his neck to see- and I accidently bled out. I passed out from bloodloss and my friends moved me around trying to get me help. But while they were fighting off the strongest of the 2Ps they lost me and one of the 2P seperated me away and fixed my arm and tried to feed me pasta made out of humans. I laid very still like I was dead and then he left and a ghost told me I would never see my friends." At the end of the explaination Feliciano was in a full sob and Gunner was rubbing his back as Ian came over giving him a very small almost unseeable smile. "Well we saved you, and we have been doing a very good job until now. Are 2Ps just been cowards hiding behind in the shadows!" Ian yelled and Feliciano stopped sobbing to look at angry man.

"I'm sorry Lov-Ian." Feliciano choked out as Gunner let him slide to the back of the wall. "What did he almost call me?!" Ian hissed as Feliciano quietly sobbed not listening. Gunner crossed his arm shrugging. "You must remind him of someone. When he almost said someone elses name he started sobbing harder." Dean replied as he glared daggers at Ian who rolled his eyes. "Hey Feli?" Ian yelled as Feliciano looked up with pleading red eyes. "Who is Lov?" He crossed his arm as he felt a harsh smack to the back by Dean and Gunner kicked his foot. "Lovino, my... BROTHER!" He sobbed harder. "You and your anger and his cute face when he gets angry and how he always lunges at people when he is mad and and and and!" Feliciano was hyperventalating as Dean shoot into action. "Maybe we'll find Lovino. I bet he will be glad to see your not hurt." Dean soothed as Feliciano wiped his tears. "Yeah lets cheer up and find him." Gunner chimed in and Ian huffed angerly as he turned around. Feliciano stood up as he pulled himself together as the group started moving forward. Feliciano started to notice how oddly this group of people dressed. Ian wore a very large fluffy coat made out of silver wolves. He had on very thick pants and boots that went to his knee. The shoes looked like very large snow boots or firefighter shoes. On top of Ian's head was goggles that Feliciano didn't understand. Dean had on a jacket that was zipped all the way its turtle neck and a fluffier coat was tied around his waiste. He had on very thick snow boats and very thick pants. He wore very thick black goggles that looked like they were made for terrible weather Gunner had on a very thick almost eskimo type jacket and the hood was on his head when they first met but he put it down. He had silver goggles though but they connected to the belt on his pants.

"Were are you guys from?" Feliciano asked as Dean let out a tiny hum. "I am from the great Greenland!" He chimed his laughed sounded like he was saying oui over and over again. "Alaska." Gunner smiled brightly and all eyes turned to Ian. "My mom is a scientist so I live in Antartica." He grumbled and Feliciano's eyes grew. They wore such warm clothing because they were from the coldest countries in the world (Well expect for Russia). "You guys look very warm." Feliciano smiled as Ian nodded and they started moving. What they didn't know is that they were being closely watched. Luciano was pressed agaisnt the wall watching the group. 3 2Ps stood next to him looking around the corner. The smaller one Ian's 2P named Peter smiled. Not like his 1P he was very full of himself and happy. He loved to cling to Anthony (Dean's 2P) even though Anthony doesn't like him. Anthony is grumpier and kept to himself and finding a drawing hatred for Peter. The other man Hunter Gunner's 2P never smiled or tried to be notice. He stood back closer to doors so he flee quicker. "No need to coward you brats! I need you to kill them now... They are much trouble when there protecting Little Italy." Luciano whispered as he stared dead straight at Hunter. "I want you to kill Gunner off first, his opstamistic style will strengthen the group," He continued "Then you kill off Ian and leave Dean to break down until he begs us to kill him." He smiled evilly and Hunter looked off but he still clutched the knife from his belt holding it close to his chest.

When the group rounded the corner he grabbed Gunner and the group watched in horror as Gunner screamed and Ian tried to grab him but Hunter was too fast and cut a very long line from the tail bone to his neck and disappeared slowly as Gunner died in Ian's arm. Dean bent down in horror trying to bandage him up. Feliciano quickly tried to get off the bandage he no longer needed on his arm and give it to Dean but then someone grabbed Ian lifting him into the air. Dean tried yelling at he ran but again he was too late. Isac had forced Ian to his knees and made him commit sepukku. Dean looked at Feliciano as he watched the 2P disappear. "Run." He whispered but when Feliciano tried to say anything Dean looked at him in horror. "RUN! Your next! RUN!" He screamed and Feliciano was off. Dean situated himself getting out the key he found and putting it between his and Ian's hand. He pulled Gunner's head onto his lap as he kissed both of there heads. "COME AND GET ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! Come and get the bait you want!" Dean yelled as Feliciano cried harder hearing Dean talking in such a taunting matter. "Come and get me, i'm useless now!" He screamed and all Feliciano heard was the sound of a knife hitting something and Dean's last dying sob. Feliciano's eyes grew wide as he ran until he came to wall. This house was horror. This was a haunted house for the dead...

...

_I am so sorry! This is also mega long too. If you didn't understand I used OC for the part with Feliciano. I couldn't kill anyone important off so I made some quick characters to show the meaning of this place, and the horrors it possesses._

_Ian was Antartica_

_Dean was Greenland_

_Gunner was Alaska_

_I'm sorry about not putting in group 3 but whatever they'll have a part next time. And if you would like to know I love writing this and I appolgize for the spelling errors and other crap since my spell check and loss of Beta I have to read it and look for mistakes by myself making it difficult to find spelling errors. And trust me everytime I post something I read it over and I let out chocked whines when I see spelling errors that were just silly! SOOOO please read and review because reviews make me smile really big and I remember what you say!_

_Love you sooo much can't wait to see you again_

_-TitanPandora_


End file.
